


红粉佳人

by Shine00ly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 梗源《Bitty, boppy Betty》，是一首歌。请您确保听过歌再来看这篇，感谢。“如果你一定要问的话，我想这儿的所有人都会这样回答：因为人人都爱他。”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	红粉佳人

“嗨警长，您要下班了？”  
山治推开他办公室的门，大厅里几个警员向他打招呼，抬一抬牛仔帽的帽檐。他也抬一抬帽檐，在值班表上签下自己的名字和现在的时间。今天是周五。  
“今天有表演吗，——她会来吗？我们打算带新来的去酒吧。”那几个小伙子向他笑着，眼睛里闪烁着期待和些许顽皮。他们喜欢把“他”和“她”分开称呼，把这当做一种游戏。山治默许了，这群幼稚鬼。来了就知道了，他冲他们眨眼，丢下笔杆离开警局，脚步轻快极了。

这是索隆在这镇上就职的第一周，第一个周末。临近下班的时候他们接到了报警，一辆马车翻在了路中间，是他接的警，可就在他做好笔录准备去现场的时候，那个已经烦了他一周的声音又在背后响起。  
来个人和他一起去，山治从办公室出来倒咖啡，哗啦的水声填补了他两句话之间的空白。自己走丢了不要紧，不能耽误警务，山治警长尝一口他的咖啡，从喉咙里发出一些类似猫发出的满意咕哝，转身回到办公室，咔哒带上了门。他们不得不出动了两个人来按着索隆，才没有让他一脚踹开那门和山治打上一架。不是说他没有这么做过。

他就是不明白，索隆忿忿地把牛仔帽按在头上，这种家伙是怎么做上警长的。  
山治吗？和他一起去的那位警员——和蔼，友善，有三个孩子和一个啤酒肚，这也是索隆感到不可思议的原因，山治太过于年轻了——乐呵呵地回答，他是在这儿长大的，这个镇子，这条街，这个警局。这儿所有人都认得他，他也认得这儿的所有人，他能把每个走丢的孩子送回家，每个妈妈都能在暂时离开时放心地把孩子交给他。他会为了守护这儿和这儿的每一个人付出一切，我是说一切，而这并不是因为他有这个职责。千万别因为年轻就小看一个人，有他在这儿，我们每个晚上都睡得安稳。如果你一定要问的话，我想这儿的所有人都会这样回答：因为人人都爱他。  
索隆不说话了，的确，有些事情即使没人告诉他，他也看得到。谁会比母亲生养的孩子更爱她，更适合守护她呢？  
道理他都懂，可这人怎么能嘴这么欠。那位警员大笑起来，走着瞧吧，小子，他嘴里叼上哨子吹两下驱开围观的人群，哨子让他说话有些含糊。你会爱上他的，他十分笃定地说道，弄不好就是今天。

索隆终于回到警局之后——老警员坚持把他送到离警局最近的一个路口才掉头回家，他的同事们松了口气的样子都懒得掩饰。我不是迷路，只是还不熟…！在他有些苍白的辩解中，他们把他推到值班表前签退，然后勾肩搭背地不由分说把他带出警局。  
带你去个好地方，他们说，是那种向新朋友显摆一把好枪、一辆好车，总之是他们引以为傲的什么那样自信又自满的表情。  
他们把他带到这镇上唯一的酒馆。

“香香——哦嗨，山治，你还在这儿，香香呢？”年轻的小老板娘推开酒吧内用作化妆间的房间，和山治打招呼。他正在收拾自己的头发，让它们蓬松些，带些弧度，旋转起来会很好看。  
“对，还是我，别和那些幼稚鬼一起做幼稚的事亲爱的。”山治放下卷发棒，手指梳两下头发，从镜子里对上姑娘的目光，“怎么了吗？”  
“没，没什么事。你慢慢来，就是他们到了，来告诉你一声——还有你那个新来的小朋友，他看起来什么都不知道，”她对他挤一挤眼睛，“打扮漂亮点，让他下巴掉到地上去。”  
“这话该对香香说，要我叫她出来吗？”山治笑道，小老板娘对他一吐舌头，关上门离开了。

酒吧里慢慢热闹起来，乐队在试音，人们在谈笑。今天是周五，大家都知道周五是什么日子。不只是每周的最后一个工作日，不只是周末的开始。所有人都期待着。  
索隆便显得尤其格格不入。他完全不知道这里的每一个人、所有人，他们在期待什么。拐带他来的那几个混蛋也一副完全不想解释的样子。过会儿你就知道了，他们神秘地笑着向他眨眼。  
这并不是他第一次来这间酒馆，他到这儿的第一天就来过，还因为连喝三大杯老板自酿的啤酒面不改色而受到了老先生的接见。老板宣布他从今以后在这间酒馆的前三杯酒统统免费，之后他们喝了半夜直到酒馆打烊，那是早上四点，距离他到警局报道还有四个小时，他睡了三个小时，然后去上班。  
然而，换句话来讲这个故事，那就是：他用一夜建立起来的对这个小镇的好感，仅仅几句话功夫就被一个金色脑袋圈圈眉败了个干净，因为他拒绝相信眼前索隆不但没有宿醉而且完全清醒的事实，却主观臆断地坚信索隆“因为酗酒而不能胜任工作”。索隆没有别的办法，只能和他打了一架来让他明白什么叫“没有喝醉”。  
别在意，老板娘看出了他不作声的恼怒，给他续上今天的第二杯免费啤酒。他们就是这样的讨厌鬼。就把这个当做给你补办的欢迎party吧，你会喜欢的。她也像他们一样神秘地眨眨眼，但索隆好受了些。可能酒起到的作用占多数。

乐队在热场了，她对着镜子小心翼翼地在眼角勾出上挑的弧度，左右侧脸检查一下，还算不错。她今天的眼影是金色和蓝色的，晕染得铺张浓烈，像海上的日出，搭配金色衬衫和蓝色短裙。衬衫扣子只扣了一半，下摆撩起来打了个结，露出一段纤细而极具力量感的腰来。她的肌肉线条漂亮极了，流畅整齐，人鱼线勾着人的眼悄悄潜进裙子里面。她把裙子再提起来些，让勒着吊袜带的大腿更多地露出来。不能再短了，再短该露出安全裤了，她被自己逗得发笑。  
门又打开了，小老板娘探进来半个脑袋，“嗨香香，见到你真好，我都要想你了——你完事了吗？”  
她最后对着镜子涂上了口红，抿开时发出了啵的一声响，像个亲吻似的。都说了不要和他们一起幼稚，她说着，踩着高跟鞋走出来。  
还行吗，她向小老板娘询问道。  
好看死了，她回答。  
她登场。

她像是从天而降一样出现在台上的。所有的灯光一下子聚拢在她身上，乐队也随着她踏出的步子改换了节奏。整个酒馆为她欢呼起来，索隆错愕到发不出声音。  
金色脑袋圈圈眉，绝对是那个家伙没错。可他…她美丽极了。也不是说他不好看…那家伙虽然嘴上不是什么好东西，脸倒是相当赏心悦目。就只是…  
她美得不可方物。她的眼是热烈的，落在人身上却只叫人觉得清冷，从那清冷的最深处，又生发出一种难以遏制的无端冲动。想将她据为己有，抹去她唇边逢迎的笑意，撕破她的伪饰，笑也好哭也好，想听到她的真心。想用手去丈量她肩头圆润的弧度，腰身柔韧的曲线。她踩着鼓点向你靠近过来，又在你伸出手的刹那间一旋身离去，就连她扬起的发丝和裙边都不会擦过你的指尖。  
“你会爱上他的。”  
“弄不好就是今天。”  
这两句话砸在索隆耳边。

一曲终了，欢呼和喝彩爆炸一样此起彼伏，她眼里的清冷眨眼消散，鞠躬时的笑意甚至有些羞怯。是受宠爱的样子。  
“人人都爱他。”  
索隆耳边也轰隆隆爆炸。

给我们来点好东西吧！他们叫喊。她和乐队对视一眼，便笑开。

“Bitty, boppy Betty♪ Bitty, boppy Betty♪”  
她的裙边旋转起来，荡起的细小波浪撩在心头。索隆只觉得痒。  
那双腿也那样漂亮，尤其在你深知它们是多么凶猛的武器之后，那舞步竟横生一股美艳的杀气，叫人感到敬畏的窒息感。索隆深深地吞咽一下。  
她走下台来了。

“What a bouncy beauty♪ So sophisticated and refined♪”  
她挨个地在他们额头上一戳，手掌贴上脸颊，再勾起下巴。他们大声地笑，搂上她的肩膀或腰肢，手却都规规矩矩地放在该放的地方。他们是她偏爱的，单是这个念头都叫人飘飘然得不行。  
她到索隆这儿了，他们起哄得好大声，索隆在耳边听到自己的心跳，咚咚咚咚咚。她也戳他的额头，调情一样的俏皮力道，那手掌上还是能感到枪茧的存在，但毫不妨碍索隆只记住了她掌心的柔软，她勾起他的下巴，他根本掩饰不住地舔了舔唇。天啊，她笑了。  
她离开了，在整间酒馆转了一圈。每个人都和她保持着礼貌的暧昧距离，有人递给她一杯酒，她扶着下一个人的肩膀喝了一口，得到酒杯的家伙还收获了一片嫉妒的声音，他就着那杯子喝净了余下的酒，却没有碰那诱人的口红印。  
哦。索隆感到有趣、无力抵抗地感到心痒、被迫地感到嫉妒、还感到纯粹的欣喜。她是这样的受着宠爱。没有人不爱她。这真好。

警铃声响了。  
音乐停了，小伙子们彼此对视一眼，齐刷刷看向刚刚回到台上的人。  
真抱歉，香香，打扰你工作了。但你能把山治警长叫出来吗，他可能有工作了。所有人都笑了。  
好吧，在这儿等着。她也笑着，看起来是已经屈服不再想纠正了的样子。索隆的目光追随着她消失在舞台后的通道里，才发现自己始终仰着脸，接着发现，他脸上的笑意简直在肆意泛滥。好吧，这实在是没办法的事。

山治警长重新出现的时候，酒吧里的客人已经不像刚刚那么多了。一些人装模作样地和他打招呼，好像他今天是第一次出现在这里一样。他卸掉了眼影，头发大概没空收拾成原样了，是用蘸水的梳子梳过的样子。  
走吧，他整理着警服裤子里塞着的衬衫，理好枪带。索隆突然想知道他的丝袜和吊袜带还在不在腿上。  
小伙子们却没有动，其中一个递给他一张手帕，他有些疑惑地接过来。口红，他们小声提示，目光躲闪着并不看他。  
幼稚鬼，山治翻个白眼，两下抹净了唇上的颜色，还擦了擦用来遮胡茬的粉，用过的手帕被他随手放在吧台上。行了吧？出警了快一点谁想挨踹。他们一窝蜂地涌出酒馆。  
索隆看着夜色里依然耀眼的金色脑袋，鬼使神差地拿过那张手帕揣进口袋。山治回过头来准备叫他，索隆抬一抬帽子拔腿跟上去。

乐队另起了一首适合小酌的曲子，小老板娘擦着吧台，哼着刚刚的歌儿，并不打算把看到了什么告诉山治。

“And if you don't adore her♪There might be something wrong with you♪”


End file.
